The Last Roundup
by Dede42
Summary: When Applejack leaves to compete in a rodeo competition, the ponies of Ponyville are looking forward to see her come back with a lot of trophies, medals, and prize money needed to repair Town Hall after an accidental lightning strike. But when the ponies get a letter a week later explaining that she isn't coming back, Twilight and the others go in search of her. Where is Applejack?
1. Chapter 1: OFF TO THE RODEO!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Last Roundup

A/N: Yahoo and welcome to the next installment, MLP fans, and it's time to do some lassoing and having fun with our favorite ponies! Let's get this rodeo show on the road!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: OFF TO THE RODEO!**

It was a nice day and over at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was wearing her sister's hat while her big sister trained for the upcoming rodeo.

Applejack ran the course, leaping over the barriers, just barely tapping one with her back hooves, and as she did the full course, she could hear her little sister cheering for her.

"Whoo- Whoa!" Apple Bloom cheered, almost falling off the fence, and as she waved her forelegs, she accidentally knocked off the hat. "Whoo-hoo! Applejack, you're sure to knock everypony's hat off at the Equestria Rodeo competition!" she declared.

Applejack blushed and put her hat on. "Aw shucks, Apple Bloom. I sure hope so."

"Hope so?" her little sister repeated. "I know so! After all, you're the ten-time rodeo champeen of Ponyville! Why, you've got more blue ribbons than anypony in Ponyville _ever_!" And she nodded to a case that was filled with blue ribbons from pervious competitions. "And I can't wait for my big sis to win every blue ribbon in Equestria and bring home the title of Equestria Rodeo champeen!"

Applejack's face went red with embarrassment. She was hoping that she could win, too.

* * *

The next day at town hall, Rainbow Dash was trying to attach a banner to the front of the building, but it wasn't easy since a large section had been damaged and the pegasus responsible, Derpy, was still bouncing up and down on a storm cloud nearby. Every time she bounced, lightning flashed out and struck the building, causing even more damage.

The blue pegasus managed to get the banner into position. "Huh?" She duck, but the tip of her tail got grazed by a stray lightning bolt, and she flew up to the bouncing grey pegasus. "Now, _careful_ , Derpy!" she warned. "Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done." And she winced when a section of the damaged tower fell with a crash.

"I just don't know what went wrong," Derpy remarked and bounced on the cloud again, making more lightning zap outward.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and finished nailing the banner into place. "Yeah. It's a mystery," she said sarcastically.

Derpy flew over and admired the banner. "Nice work, Rainbow Dash," she complimented and accidentally bumped into one of the pillars on the third floor, and the wood splintered as it fell toward the ground.

Yelping, Rainbow Dash shot upward and tried to slow it down, but both she and it ended up crashing into the porch, creating a big hole.

Flying down, the grey pegasus stuck her head into the hole to look at the bruised blue pegasus. "You okay, Rainbow Dash?" she asked. "Anything I can do to help?" And she winced when a piece of wood fell into the hole.

"No!" Rainbow Dash shouted, shooting out of the hole. "Nothing! In the name of Celestia, just sit there and do nothing!" she pleaded.

Nodding, Derpy sat down, only to have the wood start splintering, and she grabbed the blue pegasus right before they crashed through the floor, creating another big hole. "Oops. My bad."

* * *

Meanwhile, a large crowd was gathered and they were chanting one name. "Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack!"

"Everypony, can I get your attention?" Mayor Mare requested. "Attention please!" And the crowd stopped chanting. "Yes, we are all here to send Applejack to compete in this year's Equestria Rodeo competition in Canterlot." And the crowd cheered and stomped their hooves while Applejack, who was standing next to the mayor, flushed at the attention. "And I want to thank Applejack in advance for generously offering up her prize money to fix town hall," she added.

Rainbow Dash was beaming at her friend, having just flown out of the hole, and Derpy, who was halfway out of the hole, cheered. "Yeah, Applejack! Whoo-hoo!" And having thrown her hooves into the air, she fell back into the hole with a loud thud, and the blue pegasus shook her head while the crowd did more cheering and stomping.

"Speech! Speech!" Pinkie Pie called out.

"Oh, shucks," said Applejack, still flushing. "I'm not much for speeches."

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Alright then, no speech!" And zipped away.

"Buuut!" said Applejack and the pink pony returned. "This here is the nicest send off anypony could ask for. Y'all have been cheering me on in every rodeo since I was a _little_ little pony. So it seems only fittin' to use my winnings to fix up town hall. I promise to make Ponyville proud." And the crowd cheered again.

* * *

An hour later, Applejack, her friends, and her family were at the train station, and she was getting some last minute advice.

"I want you to show all them highfalutin rodeo ponies what a _real_ rodeo pony's like!" Granny Smith instructed.

Applejack nodded. "You betcha, Granny Smith."

"And bring back all that money!" Mayor Mare added eagerly.

"You betcha, Mayor," Applejack promised.

"And have fun," Pinkie Pie advised. "And don't be nervous. Or if you are, use that nervous energy to do even better than you already would! And eat peanuts and popcorn and taffy and taffy gives lots of nervous energy!" And she began munching on taffy.

"Just do your best, Applejack," Twilight Sparkle suggested.

"And work hard," Sunrise Blossom added.

Applejack grinned at her friends. "I'll do better than my best!"

"The train to Canterlot is about to leave!" the conductor called out. "All aboard who's coming aboard!"

Applejack started a little. "Guess that means me," she remarked and boarded the train.

"Seeya in a week!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"With lots of new blue ribbons!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"And lots of money!" Mayor Mare added again.

As the train pulled away, Applejack waved to them from the window. "Darn tootin'! See y'all in a week, with a big bag full of blue ribbons!" she called back and sat back in her seat.

The six ponies ran along the platform until they reached the edge and stopped while the train disappeared down the tracks.

"And drink sarsaparilla!" Pinkie Pie shouted and got odd looks from her friends. "What? It gives you extra sass." And her friends just rolled their eyes.

* * *

A/N: And Applejack is off to the rodeo. See you all on Thursday to see what happen next. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: APPLEJACK NOT COMING BACK?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Last Roundup

A/N: Hey, fans, so here is the next chapter, and I'm letting you all know that since Christmas falls on a Tuesday this year, I won't be able to post that day since I'll be busy with work and family activities. So, there will be back-to-back updates on Wednesday and Thursday to make up for the delay, and I hope you all will have a wonderful Christmas!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: APPLEJACK NOT COMING BACK?**

It's been a week and the six ponies were looking forward to Applejack's return. They were currently in the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, and they were getting a surprise party ready for the return of the orange pony.

* * *

"Oh, I hope Applejack is surprised by this surprise party!" Fluttershy remarked as she and Rainbow Dash put up a banner on the base of the loft.

"Well, that _is_ the point," Rainbow Dash pointed out as they added a red ribbon to the banner.

"I know," the yellow pegasus agreed, flying to the floor, "but I hope she isn't _so_ surprised she's startled, because while being surprised can be nice, being startled can be… very startling."

Just then, Pinkie Pie popped up. "Surprise!" she shouted and blew on a party whistle.

Fluttershy went into fainting goat mood and gasped, staring at the pink pony as confetti fell around her. "Oh, Pinkie, you startled me."

"Sorry!" Pinkie Pie apologized, helping the yellow pegasus up. "I was just practicing my "surprise!" for when we surprise Applejack with this super cool party for becoming rodeo champion of Equestria!" She walked away and then reappeared suddenly. " _Surprise_!" she shouted and blew on the party whistle again, resulting in her friend going into fainting goat mode and falling to the floor with a thud.

Twilight Sparkle was peering through the door and hissed at the pink pony. "Quiet, Pinkie, I think Applejack's coming!" And she hurried to hide behind a bale of hay with her twin.

"Everypony hide," Sunrise Blossom ordered and the gathered ponies hid themselves around the barn.

"Don't worry, Twilight, Sunrise," said Pinkie Pie, joining Apple Bloom in a box. "Got my lips all limbered up!" And she made various noises with her mouth before hiding.

Moments later, the door opened and a pony entered the barn.

"Surprise!" the ponies shouted, coming out of hiding and Big Macintosh blew on a kazoo.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie called out and realized that she was too late. "Shoot!"

The pony who'd entered the barn wasn't Applejack, instead it was Parcel Post. "Wow, this is the best surprise ever!" he exclaimed. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Twilight Sparkle escorted him out of the barn, took the letter from him, and slammed the door. Parcel Post pouted until the door open and Pinkie Pie gave him a slice of cake before shutting the door again, and he smiled.

* * *

Inside the barn, the ponies gathered around the purple unicorn, who was reading the letter.

"Who's it from, Twilight?" Apple Bloom asked. "What's it say?"

"It's from Applejack," Twilight Sparkle informed them and she read the letter aloud. "' _Family and friends, not coming back to Ponyville._ '" The ponies gasped. "' _…Don't worry, will send money soon._ ' That's all there is." And the ponies gasped again.

Apple Bloom's bottom lip began trembling. "Applejack's… not comin' back?" she asked, clearly upset and Sunrise Blossom hugged her to give her some emotional support while they tried to figure this new problem out.

"What do you mean Applejack's not coming back?!" Rainbow Dash demanded. "She loves Ponyville!"

"And she loves Sweet Apple Acres!" Granny Smith stated.

"And she loves her family!" Apple Bloom added.

Rarity gasped. "Something just dreadful must have happened to Applejack to make her not return!"

"Maybe she's hurt, or sad, or scared!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"So, what are we waiting for?" the blue pegasus demanded. "Let's go find her!" And she flew to the door with the yellow pegasus right behind her, and Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunrise Blossom, and Twilight Sparkle followed suit.

"Don't worry," Sunrise Blossom assured Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom. "We'll search all of Equestria if we have to. We'll bring her back."

Apple Bloom smiled tearfully. "Y'all are the best."

"Thank you, girls!" Granny Smith called out as the six ponies headed for the train station and she turned to her grandson, who was tearing up. "Our little bushel just lost one apple."

Big Mac nodded and sniffled, remembering the last time Applejack had left with no intention of returning when she was younger.

* * *

The six ponies rode the train to Canterlot and they went to the stadium, where they split up and asked the ponies there if they had seen Applejack. After getting a lot of 'no's, they were about ready to give up when a pony spotted their photo of Applejack, confirmed that she'd seen the orange pony, and she directed them to Dodge Junction.

* * *

Riding the train once again, the six ponies were eager to find their friend… well _five_ of them were eager to find Applejack while Pinkie Pie was eager to find a restroom at their next stop.

* * *

"I hope this lead doesn't turn out to be a dead end," Rainbow Dash said, looking out the window. "I don't wanna go home empty-hooved after promising we'd find her."

"I don't know how we'll break it to the Apple family," Fluttershy agreed.

"I know," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Apple Bloom will be _really_ upset if we don't come back with Applejack."

"I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville!" Twilight Sparkle added.

Pinkie Pie was crossing her legs, and she was looking fit to burst. "I don't know how I'll make it to the next stop!" she moaned.

"I told you not to drink all that soda earlier, Pinkie," Sunrise Blossom reminded her.

Twilight Sparkle glanced out the window and saw an upcoming town. "This is Dodge Junction, girls," she reported as the train stopped at the station and they exited the train. "Applejack is supposed to have come here after the rodeo ended. Let's fan out and try to find her."

Pinkie Pie raced ahead of them and stopped in front of the outhouse. "Ooh, pickles!" she moaned and frantically began knocking on the door. "Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry! Hurry it up in there!"

Just then, the toilet flushed and the door opened, hitting the pink pony in the face as Applejack, who was wearing her saddlebags, exited. "Huh, some ponies. Sheesh."

Pinkie Pie dashed inside and shut the door. Moments later, she opened the door and went bouncing out. "Applejack!" she shouted, getting the attention of their friends. "I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!"

Hearing the pink pony's shouts, the five ponies spotted the orange pony and they immediately surrounded her with a group hug.

"Oh, Applejack, thank heavens!" Rarity exclaimed, relieved to see that she was all right.

"We're so glad you're safe!" said Fluttershy gratefully.

"I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!" Pinkie Pie shouted, still bouncing when she froze midair. "Be right back." And she dove into the outhouse, slamming the door shut once again.

Applejack smiled uneasily at her friends. "Uh, hey, everypony. What's up?" she asked.

"Why didn't you come back to Ponyville?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Yes, why are you here?" Rarity agreed looking around as Pinkie Pie rejoined them.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"Do you have any snacks?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"Tell us what happened, Applejack!" said Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom together.

Before the orange pony could answer, a pony with very pale yellow skin, crimson red mane and tail, light green eyes, and her cutie mark was red cherries, came out of a building and spoke. "Applejack? Are these some of your Ponyville friends?" she inquired.

The five ponies looked at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"And you are?" Rarity inquired.

"Why, I'm Cherry Jubilee, boss of Cherry Hill Ranch," said Cherry Jubilee cheerfully. "Hasn't Applejack told ya? I saw her compete at the Equestria Rodeo. Never saw anypony win so many ribbons in all my life."

"Aw shucks, Miss Jubilee," said Applejack, blushing. "You don't have to go into all that."

Cherry Jubilee laughed. "Oh, she's so modest," she commented. "Anyway, I can always use a pony with quick hooves and a strong back. So, when I heard Applejack was looking for a change of scenery, I snapped her up as quick as I could and brought her to Dodge Junction. Well, I'll let you catch up with your friends. See you back at the ranch." And she trotted away.

"" _Change of scenery_ "?" Rainbow Dash repeated and confronted her friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"S'no big deal, guys," Applejack said, walking away from them. "I thought cherries would be a nice change from apples, so I took the job and came here. That's it. End of story."

"That's it?" Pinkie Pie repeated, disappointed. "Well, that's a terrible story!"

"Sorry, but that's all there is to tell," Applejack insisted. "Thanks for checkin' on me, but y'all can go home now. Tell my family hi, and that I'm doing a-okay."

The blue pegasus flew past the orange pony and blocked her way. "Excuse me, AJ, but we didn't travel _all over Equestria_ searching for you to come home without you!" she announced.

"And when Apple Bloom learned that you weren't coming back, she was _really_ upset," Sunrise Blossom added, confronting their friend. "And even Big Mac was tearing up."

Applejack hesitated for a moment when she heard how upset her siblings had been, but then she pulled herself together. "Well, I didn't ask you to come lookin' for me!" she snapped. "There is nothin' to tell and I am _not_ going back to Ponyville!" And she stormed away.

"I don't care what she says," Twilight Sparkle stated, frowning after their retreating friend. "Applejack's not telling us something."

"I'm with you, sis," Sunrise Blossom agreed, frowning. "Applejack storming off and refusing to come home clearly means that she's hiding something."

"Twilight and Sunrise are right," Rainbow Dash agreed. "We gotta get her to spill the beans."

" _What_?!" Pinkie Pie yelped. "She had beans? Ugh, I told her I was snacky!" And her friends groaned again, having to explain that's not what the blue pegasus meant.

* * *

A/N: Why is Applejack acting like that? Well, you'll just have to find out after Christmas next week. Merry Christmas, everyone! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: CHERRY MAYHAM!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Last Roundup

A/N: Hey, MLP fans! So, here as promised is the first update with another update tomorrow, and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas yesterday. I got to spend some time with my family and open presents before going to work for an four-hour shift at the movie theater. It was _busy_ and they had me cleaning theaters, which isn't easy with a toe that was worked on nine weeks ago as of today. Yeah, it's still healing, and I won't go into detail of why it was worked on, but it had to do with the toenail.

Anyhow, time for our favorite ponies to figure out why Applejack is refusing to return to Ponyville.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: CHERRY MAYHAM!**

The next day, Applejack was at the cherry factory, wearing a white uniform with a cherry symbol on it, and she was getting ready to use a circular treadmill to run a conveyor belt to moving red and yellow cherries when Cherry Jubilee came into the factory room.

"You ready to put your back into it, Applejack?" she asked cheerfully.

Applejack nodded and stepped onto the circular treadmill. "Sure am, Miss Jubilee."

Cherry Jubilee beamed. "Terr-ific," she said and called to the doorway. "Come on in, girls!"

Applejack stared in shock when her six friends, all wearing the same uniform she was wearing, entered and took their places at the conveyor belt. "What are you all doing here?" she demanded.

"We're your cherry sorters," Twilight Sparkle answered cheerfully. "Shall we get started?"

"Fine," Applejack grumbled with a scowl.

Cherry Jubilee was obvious to the negative reaction and pointed to the two containers they were to fill. "Haha, red cherries go in one bin, and yellow cherries go in the other," she instructed with her usual smile. "Simple as cherry pie. Uh, just one teensy thing to remember – have fun!" And she left the room to take care of other business.

Once she was gone, Applejack poked her head out of the treadmill to look at her friends. "What are you six up to?" she demanded.

"Well, uh, you made working on a cherry orchard sound… so delightful," Rarity replied.

"And we decided to try it out," Sunrise Blossom added.

Applejack wasn't convinced. "Uh-huh," she said. "Well, just remember: No talking about Ponyville."

"Fine!" said Rainbow Dash. "Why don't you quit talking and get walking?"

Still suspicious of her friends, Applejack began walking on the treadmill, the gears started turning, and soon red and yellow cherries began appearing on the conveyor belt. For several minutes, the ponies worked in silence with the six sorting the cherries into their proper containers while Applejack kept the conveyor belt moving.

The blue pegasus glanced at the orange pony and then she look over at Twilight Sparkle, who winked and broke the silence.

"So, AJ, how was Canterlot?" she inquired and her friend shot her a look. "Not talking about Ponyville, talking about Canterlot, totally different town."

Applejack looked away, but she did answer. "Canterlot was fine."

"Was the rodeo fun?" the purple unicorn asked.

Applejack nodded. "Yes."

Twilight Sparkle moved away from the conveyor belt, forcing the five ponies to work harder on sorting the cherries, and walked over to the treadmill. "Did you meet some nice ponies there?" she inquired.

"Some," said Applejack shortly.

Rainbow Dash flew over and hovered in front of the orange pony. "Really?" she asked eagerly. "Did you see Wild Bull Hickok? What about Calamity Mane?"

"Yes, I saw 'em both," Applejack answered shortly and ignored the blue pegasus, who was trying to encourage her to say more.

Now Rarity left the conveyor belt, forcing Sunrise Blossom, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie to work even harder to make sure the cherries went into the correct containers. "And how did you meet Miss Jubilee?" she questioned.

"Um, well, Miss Jubilee had a cherry stand at the rodeo," Applejack answered, moving faster and so the conveyor belt started moving faster, bringing out more cherries. "Real good treats."

"Um, excuse me?" Fluttershy called out, mildly alarmed as they tried to keep up with the cherries.

Applejack ignored her. "Cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, cherry tarts," she continued. "We struck up a conversation, being orchard folk and all."

"So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Applejack nodded, increasing her speed. "Yes."

"Did you tell _her_ why you weren't going back?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"No, 'cuz it was none of _her_ business!" Applejack shouted, now outright running.

Like the episode from _I Love Lucy_ , Sunrise Blossom, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were struggling to keep the cherries under control, but they were moving so fast, that they were getting overwhelmed.

"Help!" Sunrise Blossom screamed.

"Ooh… Can you _please_ slow down?" Fluttershy pleaded frantically.

Rainbow Dash ignored the cries for help, focusing entirely on her friend. "Is it because I made it rain on you that _one time_?" she demanded.

"No!" Applejack snapped, still running.

"Help!" Fluttershy and Sunrise Blossom both screamed, getting buried by the cherries, which Pinkie Pie was now trying to eat.

"Is it because you were insulted when I gave you that book on organized orchards?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

" _NO!_ " Applejack shouted.

"Is it because you were insulted when I insulted your hair?" asked Rarity.

"No, no, _NO!_ " Applejack screamed, her face going red. "I'm not telling you why, so just-"

" _STOP_!" Sunrise Blossom screamed.

Applejack came to a screeching halt and the cherries went flying off the conveyor belt and they splattered all over the room and the ponies. The orange pony stood frozen for a moment, and then she stormed out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, the six ponies were still cleaning up the mess and were nearly done. Twilight Sparkle was using her magic to mop up cheery juice. "Well, girls, we seem to be striking out," she remarked sadly.

"And in more ways then one," Sunrise Blossom agreed glumly.

"That's 'cause we're playing too nice," Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Yes," Rarity agreed, neatly cleaning juice off the conveyor belt. "Desperate times do call for desperate measures."

The blue pegasus nodded and turned to look at Pinkie Pie, who was happily licking red cherry juice off the conveyor belt. "It's time to call in the big guns," she agreed with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Danger, Will Robinson, danger! What is Rainbow Dash going to have Pinkie Pie do to Applejack? Post your guesses in the reviews and find out tomorrow if you're right. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: PINKIE PIE TALKS A LOT!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Last Roundup

A/N: As promised, here is the second update. So, with the first of the New Year falling on a Tuesday next week, I will be busy with work at the movie theater that day, and I won't have time to update. Which means, I will do a back-to-back update on Wednesday and Thursday like before. Hopefully, things will calm down by then so that I can go back to my normal update twice a week routine. Now, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: PINKIE PIE TALKS A LOT!**

After changing out of the juice-stained uniform, Applejack went out to the cherry tree orchard, where she went to work on bucking cherries into the baskets when Pinkie Pie popped up, startling the orange pony.

"Hey, Applejack. Need some help?" the pink pony asked cheerfully.

"You promise not to ask me any questions?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

Pinkie Pie nodded eagerly. "I promise." And while Applejack bucked the cherries out of the trees, she shook the tree so that the cherries rained down into the baskets. This went on for several minutes, and then she broke the silence.

"Have you ever had a cherrychanga?" the pink pony asked and when her friend looked at her, she blanched. "Ooh! Sorry, that was a question."

"That kind of question is fine, Pinkie," Applejack assured her friend and turned to resume bucking. "No, I-I never had a cherrychanga."

"Well, no wonder, because I made it up myself!" Pinkie Pie explained, popping up next to her friend, who backed away to get some space, but she followed. "A cherrychanga is mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried. Cherrychanga. Great name, huh? Oh, but maybe I should call it a chimicherry. Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or chimicherry? Or what if I combine them? Chimicherrychanga!" She noticed that her friend had picked up a basket full of cherries and was walking away, so she bounced after her, still talking. "What sounds the funniest? I like funny words! One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'! I didn't make that one up. I would work in a kumquat orchard just so I could say 'kumquat' all day! Kumquat, kumquat, kumquat! And 'pickle barrel'!" She bounced ahead and blocked her friend's way. "Isn't that just the funnest thing to say? Pickle barrel, pickle barrel, pickle barrel! Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga!"

Applejack backed away, realizing that the pink pony was in full talking mode and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. " _No_! Make it stop, make it stop!" she pleaded, running into a large rock with a terrified expression on her face.

Rainbow Dash, who had earplugs in her ears, popped up behind Pinkie Pie, and she covered her friend's mouth with one hoof so that her voice was muffled. "The only way to make it stop is for you to spill the beans!" she announced.

"Never!" Applejack declared., and the blue pegasus shook her head, removing her hoof.

"Speaking of beans," said the pink pony, "did you ever realize how many words rhyme with 'beans'? Lean, mean, spleen, unclean, bean…"

"Alright, alright!" Applejack wailed, falling to the ground and covering her head with her forelegs while their friends came out from behind the trees and surrounded her. "I'll tell everypony what's goin' on! Just _please_ stop talkin'!" she pleaded and Pinkie Pie did stop talking. "But… can it wait 'til tomorrow at breakfast?" she requested. "I'm plum tuckered out."

Rainbow Dash eyed the orange pony skeptically, and glanced at the others, who weren't looking convinced either. "Tomorrow, huh? I don't know…"

"Do you Pinkie promise?" Pinkie Pie questioned, making the gestures of a Pinkie promise.

Applejack sighed and did the same gestures. "I will tell you the whole truth at breakfast," she promised. "Pinkie promise."

* * *

The next morning, the six ponies were heading to their friend's room as the rooster crowed with the rising sun.

"I'm glad we're finally gonna get some answers from Applejack," Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"Yeah, and once we get those answers, then we can convince Applejack to come back to Ponyville with us," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Rainbow Dash wasn't entirely convinced. "Yeah, maybe."

"Don't worry, Rainbow," Pinkie Pie said confidently. "She's gotta 'fess up after making a Pinkie promise." She went to open the door after Twilight Sparkle knocked on it. "Good morning, Applejack," she began. "You ready for br-" She gasped and so did her friends when they saw that the bed hadn't been slept in, and there was now sign of the orange pony.

Making the sound of a kettle boiling, the pink pony's face went power ranger red and she screamed, making her friends cover their ears. " _Nopony breaks a Pinkie promise_!" She then ran for the front door and her friends chased after her.

* * *

Over at the train station, Applejack was impatiently waiting for the train to arrive with her saddlebags on her back.

' _Just_ how _long is it going to take for that train to get here?'_ she wondered, tapping her hooves impatiently when she heard somepony scream her name.

" _Applejack_!" Pinkie Pie shrieked, racing toward the station, seeing red. " _You Pinkie promised_!"

Applejack yelped and bolted with her friends giving chase.

"Applejack, come back here!"

* * *

Running as fast as she could, Applejack spotted a stagecoach and leapt onto it. "Giddy up, fellas, I gotta get the heck out of Dodge!" she ordered and the Coach ponies neighed, and took off toward the other end of town.

"She's gonna get away!" Pinkie Pie yelped when they couldn't catch up.

"Oh no, she won't!" said Twilight Sparkle, pointing to a nearby wagon. "Look, girls!" She and Sunrise Blossom got Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash into the harnesses on the front before climbing in with the pink pony and Rarity.

"Follow that stagecoach!" Pinkie Pie ordered and soon they were catching up with the coach. "Oh, we have you now!"

However, a grey rabbit hopped into the middle of the road and Fluttershy came to a screeching halt to avoid hitting it. The rabbit sniffed the wagon wheel and then it hopped away. She smiled sheepishly at her friends, and then they took off after the coach.

* * *

A/N: Well, the chase is on, and you'll have to wait until Wednesday and Thursday of next week to see what happens next. Now, I'm going back to bed since I'm exhausted from working late last night at the movie theater. We go by Mountain Standard Time around here, so it was after midnight when I finally got home. _ R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: CHASE AND TRUTH

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Last Roundup

A/N: Happy New Year! Yes, I know that was yesterday and we're already into the second day of the New Year, but it's a new year and that's what matters. Anyway, this is the final chapter for this story and you can expect the start of the next story tomorrow. Now it's time to figure out why Applejack is refusing to return to Ponyville.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: CHASE AND TRUTH**

Applejack was certain that she was in the clear when the coach left Dodge Junction behind and there was no sign of her friends. She was starting to relax when something hit the side of the coach _hard_ , and she was nearly knocked off. "Whoa! What the hay?" she yelped and saw that her friends had managed to catch up.

"Pull over!" Rainbow Dash ordered and they collided with the side of the coach again.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Applejack protested every time they hit the side of the coach. "Whoa!" She spoke to the coach ponies. I'll pay you double to outrun them." And the coach ponies ran faster.

Twilight Sparkle nodded to the pegasi, who raced after them, and then she called out to the coach ponies. "We'll pay you triple to slow down!"

When her friends pulled ahead in their own wagon with the coach ponies slowing down, Applejack made her own offer. "I'll pay you quadruple to leave them in the dust!" The coach ponies neighed and put on an extra burst of speed, leaving the six ponies behind, coughing.

"That was rude!" Rarity complained when they got freed of the dust cloud and kept after the coach.

"Get them!" Pinkie Pie shrieked. " _Get them_!"

Rainbow Dash glanced at the yellow pegasus. "Come on, Fluttershy!" And they ran even faster, not wanting their friend to escape.

Spotting her friends coming up fast, Applejack grabbed the reins and she whipped them at the coach ponies. "Hyah! C'mon, y'all! Go, go!"

When they were alongside the coach, Pinkie Pie leapt across the gap and landed next to the orange pony. "Applejack, you broke your Pinkie promise!" she yelled over the noise and the wind. "Apologize!"

"Pinkie, I did not break my promise!" Applejack snapped and sighed when the pink pony gave her a blank look. "If y'all reckon back, I told you that I would tell you everything _at breakfast,_ " she reminded her friend. "But I didn't come for breakfast. I couldn't come to that breakfast, not if it meant telling y'all what happened."

Pinkie Pie wasn't sure what to make of this. "Well, I… I…"

"I'm sorry, Pinkie, but I can't tell y'all the truth," Applejack apologized. "I just can't!"

"Well I heard a "sorry" in there, so that'll have to do for now," Pinkie Pie decided. "I'll get a real apology later. Rarity, catch me." And she leapt backwards off the coach.

"What? Pinkie-" Rarity screamed as the pink pony collided with her and they both fell out of the wagon.

"Rainbow, go back!" Twilight Sparkle yelped.

"No time!" said the blue pegasus. "They knew what they were getting into!"

As the two vehicles disappeared into the distance, Rarity sat up, coughed and glared at Pinkie Pie, who was grinning sheepishly.

* * *

"Come on, Applejack!" Sunrise Blossom called out to her friend. "Just talk to us!"

Applejack shook her head and she saw the railway just ahead and the crossing bells were going crazy as the arms began lowering, which meant the train was coming. "Yes," she said and she whipped the coach ponies to get them to go even faster. "Hyah!" She kept urging the coach ponies, even when they could hear the train whistle, and they crashed through the crossing arms, getting to the other side just as the train shot past.

She hopped off the wagon and cheered since her friends wouldn't be able to cross until the train was gone. "Yee-haw!"

"Lady, you're trouble," the coach ponies said in unison before running off, not caring if they ever got paid.

Applejack grinned, not worried. "Ha, try and catch me now," she cackled when suddenly the wagon shot over the train thanks to the two pegasus, and they landed on the other side. "Oh, nuts." And she bolted.

Poor Fluttershy was panting, but the blue pegasus wasn't about to let their friend get away, and freed herself of the harness.

Rainbow Dash flew after the orange pony. "Not so fast!" she shouted and tackled her with a loud _thump!_

Fluttershy, Sunrise Blossom, and Twilight Sparkle ran up, and they blinked when they saw a bunch of colorful ribbons and medals falling out of the saddlebags.

"Fine," Applejack moaned, not bothering to run anymore. "Now you know."

The twins exchanged perplex looks. "Know what?" they asked in unison.

Applejack pointed at the ribbons and medals. "Well, just look!"

"I am," Twilight Sparkle said, nodding to the pile. "You won an amazing number of ribbons, just like Miss Jubilee said!"

"And also an amazing number of medals," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Applejack got up with an exasperated look on her face as she gestured to the ribbons and medals. "Don't you get it? There's every color of ribbon down there," she stated. "Every color… but… blue. I came in fourth, third, even second, but I didn't win _one_ first prize, and I certainly didn't win any prize money."

"But the telegram said you were gonna _send_ money," Rainbow Dash reminded her.

Applejack sighed. "That's why I came here," she explained. "I wanted to _earn_ some money. After that big old send off Ponyville gave me, I just didn't have the nerve to come home empty-hooved. I couldn't come home a failure."

"Applejack, you're not a failure," Twilight Sparkle assured her.

"And you will _never_ be a failure," said Sunrise Blossom confidently.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "And we're your friends!" she added. "We don't care if you came in fiftieth place! You're still number one in our books."

"So… you're not upset or disappointed?" Applejack asked, confused.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunrise Blossom, and Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "Nn-nn."

"But what about the mayor?" Applejack asked, worried. "I don't think I can face her and tell her I didn't get that money to fix the broken roof."

"Applejack, we can always find a way to fix that hole in the roof," Fluttershy assured her. "But if you don't come back, we'll never be able to fix the hole in our hearts." And she and the twins hugged the orange pony.

Rainbow Dash, who was hovering above them, began sniffling, and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. "Darn it!" she complained. "Now you got me acting all sappy!" And her friends laughed.

* * *

After failing to locate Pinkie Pie and Rarity, the five ponies caught the next train, and they returned to Ponyville. Getting off the train, Applejack was greeted by her family and knocked down by her dog before being buried in hugs from Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom.

Once the hugs were done, Applejack apologized to Mayor Mare for not winning any prize money and promised that she would find a way to earn enough money to help repair the roof. She then wrote a letter to Princess Celestia.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _It's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run_ to _your friends and family_ _._

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were using a hoof-powered railroad cart to return to Ponyville, and the pink pony was cheerful while the grey unicorn wasn't happy with their situation in the slightest.

"What do you think, Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Chimicherry or cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga?"

"When I get back, you're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity grumbled while the pink pony kept asking the question over and over again while they continued pumping the cart.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's a wrap and I will see you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


End file.
